


Washington's Words Ring True by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Abramsverse - Fandom, Can be set in any of the previous tags, KS AU, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Inspired by a writing prompt to use the included George Washington quote; prompt found on Pinterest., M/M, Romance, Story Type: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A Washington Quote speaks to lovers, Jim and Spock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a writing prompt to use the included George Washington quote; prompt found on Pinterest.  
> KS admit they love one another, to each other, for the first time.
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, First Time, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): None  
> Universe: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 340 Read Count: 159

Washington’s Words Ring True

“What if happiness and moral duty really are inseparably connected?” Jim asked Spock, as the George Washington quote came to mind. “What if our duty can be served better by us being together? We do our best work together, and when we’re together, against the clock and the odds, we somehow seem to work even harder to get it right, so that we can pull each other through, and thus, continue to make miracles happen for others, as well as ourselves. You can’t deny that.”

“No.” Spock noted, as he stood intently looking at Jim, while keeping his hands clasped behind his back, as was quite often the case. “I cannot deny that.”

“And, if either of us have to sacrifice ourselves, or each other, to get the miracle done, and save the day for all but us, it will already hurt – because we are already in love with each other.” Jim admitted, standing so close to Spock, looking into his eyes; he reached out and clasped Spock’s elbows to touch him, to connect them even more than they were undoubtedly connected without touching.

“Yes, I know.” Spock confided, still looking at Jim.

“Well?” Jim asked, as he continued to caress Spock’s arms.

“Well, then, T’hy’la.” Spock said slowly, slightly trepidacious in tone and manner. “Will you let me love you, please?” Spock collected Jim into his arms.

“Absolutely!” Jim beamed. “And, I will love you.” Jim promised, beginning their first kiss.

They were wrapped up in each other. Lips, fingertips, limbs, and souls; melding further and deeper into forever from this long awaited, hoped for, Glorious moment, onwards!

“I look forward to it.” Spock confessed to feeling wonderful anticipation; only to, and only for, Jim.

“So do I; I can promise you that, Ashaya.” Jim said, picking up on the word, and its meanings, from Spock. T’hy’la, too. “I love that word, and ‘T’hy’la’. They’re so right. We are so right together.”

“I know.” Spock let Jim know that he agreed. The End..? 12.6.16


End file.
